No turning back
by CPilgrim
Summary: No Turning Back - A story that imagines what might happen if Hope decided that, instead of marrying either Liam or Wyatt, she would leave L.A. to spend some quality time with her father, Deacon. Set after the Bill/Ridge helicopter fiasco and after Wyatt's return to FC. Hope you enjoy. C
1. Chapter 1

**No turning back**

Chapter 1

_Hope's choice_

Hope Logan put her phone down on the coffee table and leaned back into the cool embrace of the leather armchair. _There, _she thought, _it's done now. No turning back_.

A light breeze blew in from the open balcony doors causing the wind chimes Liam had bought for her birthday to tinkle their pretty tune. Hope turned her large blue eyes toward the hazy expanse of LA sprawled out below her Hollywood Hills home. She felt sad but excited.

A little bit frightened too.

Her heart was beating quickly. She closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing. She wanted to be calm when she talked to Liam and Wyatt. Calm and _firm_. Unless she could clearly explain to them why she was doing what she was doing she knew she had no chance of executing her plan.

_But how could she explain it to them when she hardly knew herself?_

Footsteps on the stairs broke her meditation.

Hope looked up to see her mother looking statuesque in a red figure-hugging dress. She looked amazing. But then, Brooke Logan _always_ looked amazing. The strength and vitality that showed through every inch of her body though was not reflected in her face. Her fine, pretty features were crushed with concern.

Bill Spencer stood by her side, a possessive arm around her waist. His intense gaze was fixed on Hope as though he could change her mind through the sheer force of his will.

Hope closed her eyes again. She felt suddenly exhausted. The man who had tormented her for years, who had thrown her life into chaos, now loved her mother and lived in her family home. She could feel the anger that had been eating away at her for the last few months reaching boiling point…

Then Brooke spoke, soft, imploring words.

"Honey, please don't this. Please take a bit longer to think this through."

Hope could tell her mother was crying again. It was too much. Her chest felt heavy and hot tears began to form behind her closed lids.

"Listen to your mother Hope. Deacon Sharpe has nothing to offer you."

And there it was, exactly what she needed to restore her sense of calm and resolution. Hope took a slow, deliberate breath and opened her eyes. She looked at Bill square in the face. His gaze weakened, almost imperceptibly, but Hope noticed.

She would not take orders from this man. That was the only thing she knew for sure.

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" Liam asked without looking up from the pile of <em>Eye on Fashion<em> proofs needing his approval.

Light filled every inch of Liam's office, streaming in through two large windows overlooking downtown L.A. Wyatt preferred the more subtle, more refined use of light at Forrester Creations. A visit to his half-brother at Spencer Publications invariably caused Wyatt a headache which, at least in part, he blamed on the brutal lighting.

After hanging up the phone Wyatt remained standing, his back to Liam, staring straight into the blinding light without flinching.

Hope's words hung in the air around him like an intoxicating perfume. He could see her perfect lips as she said the magic words. _I need to see to you_.

"That was my mother. She wants to see me."

More lies and half-truths, would he ever be able to escape them? He had no choice though. Liam would be suspicious if he knew it was Hope calling.

Liam looked up at Wyatt.

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"She's my mother. What choice do I have?"

"I know, but…is she ready for it?"

Liam was right to be concerned. Quinn Fuller had a simple yet extremely dangerous philosophy on life. She would do anything for her son. _Anything_. But Wyatt couldn't help feeling irritated by Liam's questions. Hadn't he and his mother suffered enough?

Of course, Liam didn't know that Wyatt had already visited his mother, more than once, in the facility where she was being treated for her 'anxieties'.

More lies.

But Hope said she wanted to see him. That meant she had made a decision. The truth could come out and Wyatt would be able to breathe again.

_What else could her phone call mean?_

"Are _you _ready for it?"

"Honestly?" Wyatt paused. "I don't know." Frowning, he pulled on his jacket. "But are we ever really ready for what the future holds?"

He could hardly look Liam in the eye as he said it.

"That's true." Liam was smiling. Wyatt could hear it in his voice. "Hey, you know you can call me, afterwards, to talk or whatever."

Wyatt looked at Liam. He wondered how it was that he could both admire and despise his brother's good nature in equal measure.

"Thanks. It means a lot."

"Well, you mean a lot," Liam paused, "to Hope and to me."

They hugged briefly and Wyatt left, casting a nervous glance at their father's closed door as he passed along the corridor. Only once he was alone in the dimly lit elevator did he begin to feel like himself again.

* * *

><p>Hope rose from the couch and began collecting her things. There was so much she wanted to say to Bill but what would be the point? If the past few months had taught her anything it was that Bill Spencer would never change. He might love her mother, he might have accepted her relationship with Liam, but he hadn't changed.<p>

He just wanted different things.

Bill treated those he loved the same as his enemies, manipulating and lying to them to get what he wanted. Hope felt she was the only one who could see this. Or the only one who cared anyway.

With her bag slung over her shoulder she turned to say goodbye to her mother.

Brooke moved towards her tentatively, her tanned arms outstretched, ready to grasp Hope.

"Honey…"

Hope stepped forward quickly and took her mother's hands in her own, pulling them down to avoid an embrace. She could feel Bill's engagement ring digging into her palm. She knew he was watching them from across the room.

"Mom, you have to trust me. This is something I have to do. I've made a mess of things with Liam and Wyatt…"

"You're confused, I understand, but I don't see how Deacon can help with this decision."

"No, I need to make this decision on my own. No one else can make it for me," she glared at Bill, "not this time."

Brooke turned to Bill but he remained silent and stony-faced.

"Why leave town? Why go with Deacon?" she asked, exasperated.

"Because I need to clear my head. And Deacon's my dad and I…I hardly know him." This still sounded strange. _Deacon is my dad. _ Hope felt her resolve weakening. She needed to get out of the house, quickly. "Maybe getting to know Deacon will help me figure out what I want."

Brooke looked at her daughter, her eyes searching for something.

Hope was worried her mother could tell how scared she was, scared that she was making a mistake. But she had told her the truth and if leaving was a mistake then it was one she had to make.

Finally Brooke swept the long strands of honey blonde hair back from Hope's face and in a thin voice, only just holding back tears, she whispered, "Alright. I trust you."

Hope allowed herself to be pulled in to her mother's warm embrace.

"Thank you Mom."

However hard it was to accept her mother's choices in life, especially when it came to men, Hope found it impossible to resist her boundless love and forgiveness. When Hope looked up though her eyes met Bill's and she pulled herself free.

"I have to go…Wyatt's expecting me."

"We'll see you tonight then honey."

Hope gave her mother a quick, almost apologetic, smile and pulled the door shut behind her.

* * *

><p>The moment Hope stepped outside she felt better, lighter. She took a deep breath. Her legs were shaky but the sun felt good on her skin and the air smelled sweetly of blossoming flowers. She was making the right decision. She couldn't spend another night in that house with <em>him.<em>

"Wait a second."

That voice. It made her blood run cold.

Hope turned. "If it's more fatherly advice Bill, you can save it. I have more fathers than one girl could possibly need."

"Very funny. Listen, you might think you know Deacon Sharpe, but you don't. He's a loser, nothing but trouble."

"Nothing but trouble? You know, I could say the same thing about you Bill and yet here you are, living in _my_ house."

Hope turned to leave, furious with Bill and even more so with herself for letting him get to her.

Bill grabbed her wrist, spinning her around.

"This is your mother's house and she has chosen to share it with me. You're going to have to deal with that."

Hope stared straight into his steely black eyes.

"You always get what you want, right Bill? No matter who you have to hurt? Well not this time."

Bill released her arm and took a step back.

"Take my advice, it's for your own good. Don't trust Deacon Sharpe."

Hope turned and walked away.

"Be good to my mother Bill. She deserves a lot better than you."

After a few steps Hope reached her car. She cast a nervous glance back over her shoulder but Bill had returned to the house. Opening the door she looked at her packed bags strewn across the back seat.

_No turning back now._

* * *

><p>Brooke was rummaging through her handbag when Bill returned. She looked up when she heard the door, her face twisted with anxiety.<p>

"It was worth a try."

Brooke nodded and returned to her bag. Bill strode over and began stroking her back but Brooke flinched at his touch. Finally she fished her car keys out.

"Heading to Forrester?"

"I need to tell them about Hope's plans. We'll need to make provisions for her line if she's…"

Brooke stopped. It was only last night that Hope had told her about her feelings for Wyatt and Deacon's suggestion that he and Hope take a road trip together. Bill had assured Brooke that Hope would not go through with it, that she was just confused because of what had happened with Wyatt and that she would never do something so hurtful to Brooke. But in the morning Hope had made up her mind.

She said she wanted to spend some time with her father.

"I guess I should have seen this coming. Of course she wants to know more about him." She turned to Bill, hoping he would say something that would make her feel better.

"She knows everything she needs to know about Deacon. He'll only hurt her."

Brooke frowned and looked away. Why didn't Bill's words make her feel any better, any less confused? It was something Hope had said last night…

"Maybe if she'd always known the truth about him it wouldn't have come to this."

"You did the right thing Brooke, keeping her away from Deacon. He's not fit to be a father."

"Isn't that what Quinn said about you?"

It was out of her mouth before she had time to think.

Bill looked as if Brooke had slapped him. But, as always, he was quick to recover his composure.

"You're no Quinn Fuller. And I'm no Deacon Sharpe. The man's a criminal."

But Hope's words kept playing in Brooke's head, refusing to be silenced.

_Is Bill any better than Deacon? _

_He just never got caught._

* * *

><p>By the time Wyatt reached his house his confidence was beginning to wane. He didn't doubt that Hope loved him but he also knew she loved Liam. That she was genuinely torn between the two of them was painfully clear. Wyatt had the troubling feeling that none of them would be happy, whatever decision was made. It was like a premonition, an awful premonition.<p>

"Hi."

Wyatt turned. When he saw her all his doubts, all the conflict inside him, vanished. He knew exactly what he wanted. It was her, _Hope_. He had wanted her from the first moment he saw her.

"Hi."

Hope walked in and put her bag down on the couch. Wyatt watched every move she made. He often wondered if it was growing up in the shadow of Brooke Logan that made Hope so unassuming about her own beauty.

She stood next to Wyatt, not facing him, their bodies almost touching. She looked distracted.

"We need to talk…" Wyatt ventured, more as a question than a statement. Hope's silence was making him nervous.

"We do." Hope turned to face him but still would not meet his eyes.

Wyatt reached out and touched her face gently. She closed her eyes and leaned in to his hand as if she might kiss it.

"Wyatt, I can't…" She took a step back and looked up at him, almost angrily. "I can't do what you want me to."

"I would never want you to do something you don't want to do."

"That's not what I…it's not that simple, you know that. I love Liam too…" she trailed off, as if tired of arguing.

"I know you do. But Hope, loving him is a habit, one that's caused you so much pain." Wyatt implored. "Maybe loving him isn't enough."

Hope looked at him and again he was struck by what seemed like anger in her eyes.

"I can't bear the thought of hurting him and I don't believe you can either."

There was such resolution in her voice. Wyatt was overcome with a feeling of hopelessness.

His premonition was coming true.

* * *

><p>Rick Forrester was at his desk when Brooke entered. He looked up and smiled when he heard her come in. She smiled back but quickly turned to shut the door so he wouldn't see that she had been crying.<p>

Brooke loved to watch Rick at work. Her son, so confidant, looking so handsome in his suit. He reminded her so much of his father. Seeing him made her feel momentarily better.

"Hey Mom. Have you seen Hope? Is she in yet?"

Brooke didn't answer. Instead she sat down at the Forrester meeting table, distractedly fidgeting with her engagement ring.

"I really want her to have a look at these designs…Mom? What's wrong?"

Brooke couldn't find the words to tell him. She couldn't even face him. Any mention of Deacon made her feel faint, as if she were falling in a dream.

Rick knelt down beside her.

"Mom, talk to me. Did Bill do something?"

"No honey…its Hope."

"What happened? Is Hope okay?"

Brooke reached out and took his hand.

"She's okay. But she needs to take some time off work."

Rick stood up, looking confused and a little irritated.

"_Now_? What's going on Mom? It's not good timing…"

Brooke let go of his hand and began anxiously to twist her ring around her finger. Rick pulled up a chair and sat down. After a moment, seeing her nervousness, he gently put his hand over hers.

"You know that Hope has been spending time with her…with Deacon?"

"Right. I can't say that I approve but I guess we have to trust her judgement. Is that all this is about?" Rick was smiling again, thinking that his mother was just upset that Deacon was back in L.A.

"Deacon asked Hope to go away with him for a while, on a road trip."

Rick was still smiling.

"But Mom, Hope would never agree to that! All her family's here, Liam, her job. I know it must be hard with Deacon back…"

"She said yes Rick."

Rick frowned and leaned back in his chair. He didn't say anything. A sudden, awful thought occurred to Brooke.

_He blames me. She's his little sister and he blames me._

But when Rick finally spoke she could detect no resentment or blame, just bewilderment.

"But why, why would she do that? Why_ now_?"

"Liam's been pressuring her about the wedding. He wants to get married as soon as possible…and Hope's been working closely again with Wyatt…"

"Are you saying something happened between them?"

Brooke paused.

"They kissed."

Rick groaned and stood up, walking back to his desk.

"This is bad for the company Mom, all this…back and forth. It's bad for Hope's line."

"I agree. It's bad for Hope too…and Liam and Wyatt."

"And what about _you_? Doesn't she realise how much this will hurt you?"

Fresh tears rolled down Brooke's cheeks. Her son, always so kind and loyal.

Rick took a tissue from the box on his desk and handed it to Brooke.

"Thank you honey…"

He knelt down beside her again and put his hand on her shoulder. Seeing his mother's distress his anger disappeared.

"I'll have a talk to her when she comes in. It'll be okay."

Brooke smiled at her son. Her eyes were still full of tears but for the first time since last night she felt safe again.

"Would you Rick? She seems so determined. But maybe you can get through to her."

"Of course. She needs to know that she can't just run away from her problems."

* * *

><p>"I don't want to hurt Liam either but we can't deny the fact we're in love with each other."<p>

Wyatt could hear the desperation in his voice but he knew that now was not the time to play it cool. There was a distance in Hope that he had never felt before. He had to reach her, before it was too late.

"We were destined to meet that day in the woods, remember? We belong to each other Hope. What choice do we have but to tell Liam the truth?"

Hope had been staring into space but all of a sudden she turned to Wyatt with a rapt expression.

"You're right." she said, her voice full of conviction, no longer angry. "I have to tell Liam the truth."

For a moment he thought he could feel her love again.

"We'll tell him together. You don't need to do this alone…"

"No, that's not what I…" She looked away again. He was losing her.

"You said what choice do _we_ have…but this is _my_ decision, Wyatt. And I can't do it. It's tearing me up inside." She wasn't angry now. Her face, usually so ready to smile, showed only torment and sadness. Wyatt's heart sank.

"Deacon has asked to me to spend some time with him…"

Wyatt looked confused.

"Okay…"

"Some time away from all this. Away from here." She looked down so her eyes wouldn't meet his. "Wyatt…I'm leaving L.A."

* * *

><p>Liam didn't need to look up to know that it was his father who had had just walked into his office. Only Bill Spencer would enter without knocking. Liam smiled.<p>

"I know, I'm almost done…"

"Did I say anything? I knew you would be." Bill walked in and looked over Liam's shoulder, inspecting his work.

"I'm guessing that generous attitude means things are better between you and Brooke?"

Bill didn't answer. He sat down in the chair opposite Liam, watching him as if he getting ready to speak.

Liam knew that Bill didn't do anything without a reason, and that included visiting his son. He knew he had to play along, that he had to behave as if Bill wasn't acting strangely and eventually he would tell Liam what was on his mind.

"So, have you seen my beautiful bride-to-be this morning?"

"I have."

"She must be at work now. I should see if she wants to have lunch…"

Liam took out his phone and began to txt Hope but Bill interrupted.

"You haven't got 5 minutes for your old man? C'mon, put that thing away."

Liam laughed and put his phone back on the desk.

"Alright old man, you got 5 minutes. What's on your mind?"

But before Bill had a chance to speak, Liam's phone rang and a photo of Hope, smiling and bright-eyed, flashed on the screen. Seeing her, Bill was reminded of the last thing she said to him.

_Be good to my mother. She deserves a lot better than you._

"Sorry Dad, one second…Hey, I was just thinking about my beautiful fiancé and here you are calling…"

Bill cleared his throat. It was all he could do not to roll his eyes.

Liam stood up and walked away from his desk.

"Yeah, is everything okay?"

His tone had changed completely. All the self-assurance was gone in an instant.

_And so it begins_, thought Bill, _and all this over what, Deacon Sharpe?_

"Sure, I can meet you there in half an hour." Liam put his phone back in his pocket but remained standing. He seemed lost in thought.

"Stepping out?"

"Yeah sorry…I have to meet Hope."

Bill gestured at Liam's desk. "Get Allison to finish it up for you." He stood up and started to leave but Liam still hadn't moved. "Something wrong?"

"I don't know…Hope sounded weird, upset."

"Probably just a problem with the dress. You know what planning a wedding is like."

"Yeah…you're probably right."

For a moment Bill considered telling Liam what he knew, about Hope's plans, about what had happened between her and Wyatt. But what good would it do? He would find out soon enough.

"You go on, I'll speak to Allison."

"Thanks Dad. I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

><p>Hope put her phone down on the table. She could feel Wyatt's eyes on her. If she turned around she would see the pain on his face and it might be more than she could bear.<p>

"That's it? We can't even talk about it?"

"There's not much to say. Whatever I decide, one of you is going to get hurt. How can I be happy knowing that?"

"So you just _leave_? That's your solution, we should all be miserable?"

"This isn't just about you and Liam. I barely know Deacon. Shouldn't I get to know my father before I choose the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with?"

It suddenly occurred to Wyatt that she wasn't defending her decision to him but rather asking him for confirmation that it was the right decision. She trusted him. He wondered how different her conversation with Liam would be.

"You know that I grew up not knowing my father either."

Hope took his hand and looked at him earnestly.

"I know. That's why it's important that _you _understand. Please say you do Wyatt."

She wasn't choosing Liam. Wyatt had to hold onto that fact no matter how much her leaving hurt.

"I guess do…I understand."

"Thank you Wyatt."

Hope embraced him and he could feel her body relaxing in his arms. He pulled her close.

"However long you need. You know you can always count on me."

* * *

><p>Bill found Brooke in Rick's office at Forrester Creations. She was alone, looking at a photo on Rick's desk of Rick and Hope when they were young.<p>

"Any news?"

Brooke looked up, startled.

"No…but I wasn't expecting to hear anything. I suppose Hope's still talking to Wyatt."

"I just saw Liam. Hope called while I was there."

"And?"

"And she doesn't muck around your daughter, when she sets her mind to something."

"I suppose you approve of that?"

"I would if she was actually making a decision. But she's not. She needs to pick one and put the other one out of their misery."

Brooke groaned at Bill's choice of words.

"It's not that simple Bill. And it's not as if this is all Hope's fault either. You, of all people, should know that."

"I do, and I regret my actions in the past. I underestimated what she and Liam had…but running away with Deacon Sharpe isn't the answer."

"Well, at least we can agree on that."

* * *

><p>Hope pulled up out the front of Liam's beach house. He hadn't arrived yet so she turned off the engine and sat, listening to sound of the waves crashing against the shore.<p>

This was where she and Liam would have lived once they were married. This was where they would have started their life together. A life she had fought hard to have. She had never felt like this was her home though. _Not_ _yet_. It was always something she was looking forward to, a reward at the end of so much heartache.

Now it was hers for the taking and she found herself hesitating.

Wyatt said that she had fought for this happy ending for so long she couldn't see that it wasn't the only one out there. It was true that Wyatt made her very happy, true that he loved her unreservedly. But Hope knew that loving Liam was more than a habit. She wasn't ready to give up on the life they had dreamed of, not yet.

But once Liam heard what she had to say he might and Hope couldn't blame him if he did. She had to take the chance though, even if she regretted it. Her feelings for Wyatt were too strong to ignore.

It was a risk she had to take.

* * *

><p>Liam pulled up behind Hope's car. She was standing on the porch even though she had a key to the house.<p>

He remembered seeing her for the first time. She was still that bright-eyed young woman who cared passionately about other people and the world around her. But something had changed. _What was it?_ She was more confident, but seemed less sure of herself. There were sides to her that surprised him, things about her he couldn't predict. It was as though he didn't _know_ her, not the way he had before.

He missed the way she was. No, that wasn't it. He missed her absolute faith in them as a couple.

That's what had changed.

* * *

><p>"You sounded pretty serious on the phone."<p>

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

She didn't sound any less serious though. Liam took out his keys and turned to open the door but Hope stopped him.

"Let's stay out here. It's such a beautiful day."

She took his hand and walked around the side of the house towards the sea. Liam's heart was heavy with dread.

After a few steps he stopped.

"Hope, what's going on?"

She looked out towards the horizon in silence before answering him.

"I can't marry you Liam," she said quietly, "not right now." She turned to face him, her eyes twinkling with tears. "I've decided to leave L.A. for a while…and I, I don't know when I'll be back."

"_What_?" He moved towards her. "Hope, I know I've been pressuring you about the wedding but it's just that…"

"It's not that. If I was sure I would marry you right here and now."

Liam felt light-headed.

"But you're not sure?"

Hope shook her head silently, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Liam's face darkened.

"It's Wyatt, isn't it?"

Hope stepped forward and took his hands in hers.

"Please believe me, I never meant to hurt you."

Liam staggered back, pulling his hands free.

"What happened?"

"Nothing…"

Liam turned to her, his eyes filled with anger.

"We kissed, that's all."

"That's _all_?"

He couldn't believe what she was saying. Her words crashed in his mind like waves on the shore below.

"But that's not all, is it? You're in love with him."

Hope wiped her face and let the question hang in there between them.

"I love you too."

"But you're leaving with Wyatt?"

"No, Liam that's not what I'm doing. Deacon asked me to go away with him. I want to know more about him, meet his family, _my_ family…"

"Yesterday, Hope, _yesterday_ we were getting married and today you're leaving town?"

"I need time…or space, I don't know. I need to find out what it is that _I_ want."

"And I'm supposed to just wait? Just keep waiting for this to work out for us?"

"I hope that you will. But I know I can't ask you for that."

Liam looked out to sea. She was right. It was a beautiful day. It filled his heart with sadness.

"This was our time, you know. No one could have stopped us this time."

Hope walked over to him and took his hand in hers.

"I wish things were different Liam. I wish I _felt_ differently…but I have to be sure."

Liam turned her hand over in his.

"You're still wearing you're engagement ring."

Hope took his hand and kissed it.

"I love you. Please remember that.

* * *

><p>24<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**No turning back**

Chapter 2

_Fallout_

Liam looked out at the horizon, the thin blue line where the sky met the sea. He couldn't bring himself to watch Hope go. It was as if time had stopped and he was frozen where he stood. If he turned around he would see that she was gone, he would see her driving away…

And there would be nothing he could do to stop her.

But even thinking about it brought a wave of panic rushing through his body. As if released from a spell he spun around and started after her.

"Hope!"

She was standing by his mailbox, her hand resting on it as if trying to steady herself. Without seeing her face he could tell by the way she was holding herself that she was crying. At the sound of his voice she turned but wouldn't raise her eyes to meet his.

_What could he do? How should he feel?_ In that moment he felt utterly lost but as soon as he saw her tear-streaked face he found himself moving towards her as if drawn along an invisible thread. In a few seconds he had her in his arms, her face pressed against his chest, kissing the top of her head.

He wished that moment could go on forever and he knew, in his heart, that she did too. But her words haunted him, I love you _too_…

A car pulled up nearby. The sound of the door shutting and the car pulling away.

Liam took a step back and gently turned her face up toward his.

"Come back to me Hope."

There were footsteps on the path. Someone was walking towards them…

Hope reached up and pulled Liam close, kissing him passionately. Then a voice broke the spell.

"Hope."

The moment was gone. Deacon had arrived.

Slowly Hope released Liam from her embrace. With downcast eyes she turned and walked away without a word, without looking back. Deacon ushered her in front of him then turned and gave Liam a long look.

"I'm sorry Liam."

Then they were gone.

* * *

><p>"Honey, it's so good to hear from you. Is everything alright?"<p>

That tone. That brittle, needy tone…Hearing his mother's voice Wyatt felt suddenly unsure that he was making the right decision in calling her. He'd had the same mixed feelings when he told her about Hope's kiss. He wanted to confide in her but as soon as he did…or rather, as soon as he saw that look in her eyes, he was overcome with a feeling of regret.

But she was his mother, his biggest fan. Who else could he turn to?

"Everything's fine Mom. I just wanted to see how you're doing."

He was a bad liar, unlike his mother. Quinn picked up on it straight away but she played along.

"I'm fine, but let's not talk about me. I get enough of that here. Have you talked to Hope again?"

"As a matter of fact I have."

"_And_? Is she going to leave Liam?"

There it was. Exactly what Wyatt hoped for with all his heart, that Hope would leave Liam and start a life with him. But as soon as he heard his mother say it out loud it sounded impossible, even _wrong_.

"Mom, it's not that simple."

"I know that. But what did she say?"

"She is leaving Liam…

"Oh, honey!"

"But she's also leaving L.A."

"I don't understand. Are you two going on a trip?"

"Hope's leaving L.A. to spend time with her dad and to, you know, make a decision."

"Between you and Liam? I bet I know what she'll decide."

It struck Wyatt that Quinn was not particularly surprised at Hope's decision. He had imagined she might be angry at what, in her view, would be an act of indecision. He knew Bill would see it that way, as Hope running away from commitment.

"I hope you're right."

Wyatt couldn't share his mother's unshakeable confidence that he and Hope would end up together but he was pleased that she was taking the news of Hope's departure so well. Perhaps her time in therapy really had made a difference.

"Where are you now honey?"

Wyatt hesitated. He was parked a few cars away from Liam's beach house. From where he was sitting he could see Hope's car. She was still inside.

Obviously Quinn would approve of this course of action but Wyatt knew there was something underhand in following Hope to his brother's house and Quinn's approval would only confirm this. Following Hope relieved the feeling of fear and emptiness that had crept in as soon as she had walked out the door but how far was he going to take this? Maybe that was why he had called Quinn. When it came to the subtle art of subterfuge there was no one better to ask for advice.

"Wyatt?"

"I'm actually at Liam's house…well, I'm parked outside."

"Hope is there with Liam?

"She's breaking the news to him as we speak."

A car pulled up outside Liam's. A taxi. Deacon Sharpe got out with a large backpack slung over his shoulder. He cast a shifty glance up and down the street before entering Liam's.

Wyatt slid down a little in his seat to avoid being seen.

"What's happening honey?"

"Deacon just arrived…"

A few seconds passed then Hope emerged followed by Deacon.

"They're leaving."

"Follow them."

"_What?_ I can't do that."

"Go after her, it's what she wants."

"No it's not. She wants space, not to be…stalked."

"Honey, listen to me, this is your chance. Don't let her slip away. Show her how much you love her by refusing to give her up."

Deacon was opening the passenger door for Hope. He couldn't see her face but he could tell that she was upset.

"I don't know. I don't think it's a good idea."

The car pulled out and started off slowly down the street.

"Hope loves you honey. Go after her."

Wyatt started the car, still hesitant about following but even more unwilling to let Hope go.

As he drove passed the gate to Liam's house he couldn't help but cast a quick glance in. He couldn't see his brother but he felt a twinge of guilt. Or perhaps it wasn't guilt, perhaps he just felt sorry for Liam. Hope was one step further away from him and one step closer to Wyatt.

Sympathy, that was it, not guilt.

At least, that's what Wyatt kept telling himself.

* * *

><p>Just as Quinn Fuller was putting her phone back in her bag she saw she had a message. It must have come through while she was talking to Wyatt.<p>

His call had been a surprise. Well, not entirely. What son doesn't turn to his mother when he is in need? But the fact that he was outside Liam's house waiting for Hope…now _that_ was a surprise. A pleasant one. She couldn't have planned it better herself.

The message on the other hand was what she had been waiting for. It was from Deacon. She was no longer anxious to read it as Wyatt had filled her in on the situation but she opened it anyway.

_Leaving now w/ Hope_.

Quinn smiled.

Over the years she had learnt that there were three types of men in the world. There were whiney, do-gooders like Liam and Eric Forrester who were so weak-willed they ended up hurting the people they claimed to love. Then there were the big, dumb, loyal kind like Deacon Sharpe. They were handy in certain situations but not what a woman wants in the long run. Not a woman like Quinn anyway.

And then there were men like Bill Spencer. Strong, determined. Winners. They knew exactly what they wanted, they knew how to get it and most importantly, they had the guts to make it happen. It made Quinn very happy to see that Wyatt was proving to be exactly like his father.

With a contented sigh she settled herself down on her leather couch to await the next update.

* * *

><p>"Logan. This is a surprise."<p>

Brooke looked up and smiled. She was still sitting at Rick's meeting table, distractedly flicking through a magazine. Thankfully she'd had time to fix her make up but she would have preferred to talk to Eric before Ridge. Things were already tense between them.

"A nice one I hope."

"Of course." Ridge smiled, closing the door behind him and walking over to her. "Nicer still would be if you were here to tell me that you're through with Spencer."

"Well actually I came to see Rick. This _is_ his office you know…"

"Agh yes, little Ricky. The golden boy."

Brooke sighed. No matter what she and Ridge talked about lately it ended up in an argument. In the past, she had always been able to depend on his support and understanding, even when everyone else was against her. Not now. Now they seemed to be at odds over every little thing.

"He doesn't make you happy. I can see it on your face."

Brooke looked away.

"You're wrong. I couldn't be happier with how Rick has turned out." Brooke got up, trying to put some distance between them, but Ridge caught her arm.

"That's not who I'm talking about."

He was close, staring straight into her eyes. He moved his hand slowly down her arm till he found her hand.

For a moment Brooke felt something she hadn't felt for a long time with Ridge, something she hadn't expected to feel again. She wanted to be in his arms. The touch of his hand on hers was still enough to send shivers through her body but it wasn't just desire. All of a sudden she remembered how it had felt when they had been a family, her and Ridge, Rick and Bridget. They had been happy once. It seemed like a long time ago but for a second it felt like no time had passed.

"What's wrong Logan? You've been crying."

"I need to talk to you about…"

She broke off. The events of the last 24 hours kept replaying in her mind but she was unsure how to put what had happened into words. Where should she begin?

"Logan? You know you can talk to me about anything."

Brooke smiled nervously and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"C'mon," Ridge cajoled, "tell me what Spencer did this time."

Brooke pulled away. The feeling of nostalgia she had felt a moment ago was gone. Despite his playful tone she realised he was still thinking about his rival and not simply because he was a rival for Brooke's attention. It was much more than that. Ever since Bill had returned to L.A. he and Ridge competed with each other for everything - love, power, fame.

Big as it was, L.A. just wasn't big enough for both of them.

Brooke took a few steps away from Ridge.

"This has nothing to do with Bill. It has to do with Hope."

"Hope? She's seemed distracted at work lately…boy trouble again?"

Brooke winced at Ridge's insensitivity. Hope wasn't his daughter, not really. Not biologically. He would never love her like he loved Steffy and the fact that Hope and Steffy had competed for Liam's attention for so long just made things worse.

"Boy trouble is part of it. She's very torn between Liam and Wyatt…"

Ridge frowned.

"I don't get it. She finally has Liam…and now she doesn't want him?"

"It's more complicated than that."

"I'm sure."

"It's also about her father."

Ridge stiffened.

"You mean Deacon?"

"Yes…her father, Deacon." Brooke couldn't help adding this. It seemed that Ridge treated Hope like a daughter only when it suited him. Perhaps Hope was right to want to establish a relationship with Deacon.

"What does Deacon have to do with this?"

"Hope's been spending time with him. Getting to know him. She understands how I feel but…he's her father."

"Well, I guess that's as it should be. I wouldn't worry about it Logan. Hope's a smart girl. She'll see through him eventually."

"I agree. But she and Deacon have decided to leave L.A. for a while. Together. A father-daughter road trip."

Brooke was surprised at how calmly she was able to say this. Ridge's aloof attitude to Hope made it easier for her to defend Hope's decision to him even if Brooke still felt uncomfortable about it.

Ridge looked confused.

"That doesn't sound like Hope. And what's Deacon's angle?"

"He says he wants to spend time with Hope…" Brooke stopped herself suddenly and frowned. "Isn't that reason enough?"

"That's not what I meant Logan. Of course it is. But they can do that here in L.A. So why leave? Why now?"

"Hope says it's hard for Deacon here. He knows how we all feel about him…and she wants some time out to think about her future and who she wants to share it with. Bill and I both tried talking to her…"

"Oh, right. Bill to the rescue huh? I bet that went down well with Hope."

Brooke sighed. She felt sick and tired, as if she were spinning round in circles, always ending up back in the same place.

Arguing with Ridge about Bill.

* * *

><p>"So no sign of Liam at the office? Alright, well let me know if you see him Allison."<p>

Bill hung up and headed back towards Rick's office.

"Is that my Uncle Bill?"

Bill turned. Caroline Spencer sashayed towards him in a pair of breakneck high heels and before he knew it he was enveloped in a heavily perfumed embrace. His niece. Pretty as a picture but, as Bill knew from experience, a force to be reckoned with if you stood in her way.

"Caroline. My favourite niece."

"Aw. Of course, I'm your _only_ niece but never mind that. Are you here to see Brooke?"

"She's waiting for me in Rick's office."

"Oh, well that sounds promising. Good for you Uncle Bill. I'm happy for you."

"That's sweet but you might be the only one who is."

"So you did something a bit crazy for love. Who hasn't around here?"

"I like your attitude but you better not let your moms hear you talking like that."

"I hear you. Hey, have you seen my sexy husband anywhere?"

"I haven't but Brooke spoke to him earlier." A thought suddenly occurred to Bill. "Say, if you're not too busy maybe you could do me a favour?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"Liam's going to be kind of upset today…it's a long story but, as I'm sure you can guess, a certain Logan is the cause of it. Maybe you could swing by and check on your cousin?"

"Of course. I haven't caught up with my cuz for a bit so I would be glad to help. Poor Liam. I thought things were finally good between him and Hope?"

"Hope and drama are a package deal as far as I can tell. Anyway, I think Liam could really do with some of your positive energy today."

* * *

><p>The door to Rick's office was slightly ajar when Bill approached it. He was just about to open it when he heard Ridge's voice inside. From the sound of it, Ridge was working himself up into one of his classic self-righteous rages.<p>

Bill lingered at the door to listen.

"Has it ever occurred to you Logan that it might be difficult for Hope to accept you being in a relationship with Bill Spencer, a man who has caused her nothing but grief?"

"Hope is happy for me. I know because I asked her. When was the last time you took the time to talk to her?"

Bill smiled. Brooke could certainly hold her own in an argument.

"Don't change the subject. Even if she says she is happy for you, how can she be happy living in the same house as Bill? Think what the man has done to her. Think what he did to _me_."

Bill opened the door. He'd heard enough.

"Well, let's talk about what I did to you. See, from where I'm standing you seem fine. Fit as a fiddle. Whereas Brooke and I, thanks to you, we're still engaged when we should be married."

Ridge met his gaze with a patronising half smile.

Bill slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p>A knock at the door startled Liam.<p>

He was sitting at his dining table, laptop out, ready to work. He couldn't face going back to the office but he figured he should try to keep himself busy to take his mind off Hope leaving.

But for the last 20 minutes he had been staring blankly at the screen, unable to think where he should begin. Hope smiled back at him. It was one of his favourite photos of her, from their time together in Italy. Sunlight fell all around her and she was smiling invitingly, her eyes focused intently on him.

Another knock.

"Liam?"

He jumped up. Was it Hope? His head was so foggy that he wasn't sure. He opened the door expectantly…

"Hope…"

"Hi…Sorry, not who you were hoping for, huh?"

Caroline handed him a pile of letters from his mailbox. She looked concerned.

"Thanks. You've heard…how?"

"Well, not exactly. I ran into your dad at Forrester Creations and he said you might be in need of cheering up."

Liam looked away and began rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. His dad had sent her over to babysit him and now she was looking at him as if he were a lost puppy. Even though their concern embarrassed him, he was so grateful that he was worried he might burst into tears. He really needed to pull himself together.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

He looked at her straight, trying to compose himself as best he could but Caroline frowned sadly and pulled him in to a tight hug.

"Oh Liam, I'm so sorry. You and Hope have such rotten luck!"

Liam couldn't help smiling.

"Yes we do. You'd think I'd be used to it by now."

Caroline released him and looked at him now with a serious expression.

"Okay spill. Tell me everything. _How did this happen?_"

* * *

><p>Brooke stood between Ridge and Bill, the two of them glaring at each other as if she weren't in the room. She felt as though all the relationships in her life were unravelling and there was nothing she could do but stand on the sidelines and watch the fallout. Despite all of her entreaties, despite all of her love, Hope had chosen to leave. Now there seemed nothing she could do to stop Ridge and Bill from wanting to tear each other to shreds.<p>

"Bill please, I can handle this…"

"I won't let him stand there and accuse you of being a bad mother."

Brooke was so taken aback by the bluntness of this statement she looked as if she had been slapped. His words expressed her unspoken fear - that she was the cause of Hope's chaotic love life and the reason she was leaving L.A. All of a sudden, instead of feeling invisible, she felt horribly exposed.

Ridge quickly picked up on Bill's error.

"You're only making things worse Spencer. Brooke asked you to leave. Now I'm telling you to."

"What are you gonna do, punch me and try to drag Brooke away again?"

"If that's what it takes."

Bill took a step towards Ridge.

"Go ahead tough guy, take your best shot."

Brooke could feel Ridge edging closer…

Just then the door was flung open. Eric and Rick stood in the doorway. They had heard raised voices as they approached. Rick frowned in at the scene in his office, quickly surmising what had been going on. Eric's face was stormy but composed. Rick had already filled him in on the situation with Hope.

"What's going on in here?" Eric demanded, looking from Ridge to Bill and back again. "Ridge?"

"Nothing Dad."

"Nothing? This company, this _family_, is in crisis and all you two can think about is yourselves?"

Ridge took a step back so that he was leaning against Rick's desk but he held Eric's gaze, his eyes still full of hatred. Bill turned towards Brooke with downcast eyes. She couldn't help feeling sorry for him. She knew he meant well. He was the last person who would ever accuse her of being a bad mom.

"Alright, all of you out. I want to talk to Brooke alone. Rick, you start making the arrangements for a press conference when Hope gets in. Let's get on top of this before the gossip starts."

"I'm on it Dad."

As Rick left Bill approached Brooke.

"Call me when you're done. I'll be at the office."

She gave him a faint smile in response and, with one last glance at Ridge, Bill left the room.

"Ridge, you too."

"Come on Dad. This is a meeting about the company. I should be here."

"This is _not_ a meeting about the company. I want to talk to Brooke about Hope. Rick can handle the repercussions for the company. Family comes first."

"Really Dad? And which family is that?" Ridge demanded.

Eric said nothing in response but stood holding the door open and watching his eldest son with a mixture of pity and reproach. This was an old argument, an old wound. Eric knew he bore some responsibility for Ridge's pain but he couldn't help feeling that Ridge was holding on to past grievances out of a desire for revenge. But revenge for what exactly? _And against who?_ There were too many people, innocent people, who would be hurt by Ridge's anger if he allowed it to dictate his actions.

Finally, seeing that his father would not engage in this argument, Ridge relented and strode out, refusing to look at either Eric or Brooke as he left.

Eric shut the door after him and turned to Brooke with a weary smile. He walked over to her and put both his hands on her shoulders, holding her firmly.

"We'll get through this together, as family. I promise."

With tears welling up in her eyes Brooke buried her face in Eric's warm embrace.

* * *

><p>"Wow."<p>

That was all Caroline said after Liam finished telling her about Hope and Wyatt's kiss and her decision to leave L.A.

Caroline got up from the couch and wandered over to the mantelpiece. She picked up a photograph of Liam and Hope.

"I never thought Hope would do something like this."

"Me neither." Liam smiled sadly at his cousin. But as soon as he said it he felt a pang of guilt as if he had said something cruel. Something uncharitable. It didn't make sense though. He had every right to be angry with her. Didn't he?

"It was just a kiss though…"

Caroline nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"But it's not so much the kiss, is it? It's what she said…about being in love with both of you."

"Yeah, there was that." Liam fell silent for a moment, remembering Hope's words. " I can't help feeling bad for her though. I know what it's like to be torn between two people and believe me, it's not fun."

"Hope and Steffy?"

Liam nodded.

"But as much as I loved Steffy, there was always this part of me that believed that Hope and I…I don't know."

"Belonged together?"

"Yeah. Cheesy, huh?"

"Are you kidding, to a hopeless romantic like moi?"

Liam laughed.

"But I don't know if I feel that from Hope anymore. That _faith_ in us. It's different."

"Maybe it just feels that way because you're not the one making the decision this time?"

"Yeah, maybe."

Caroline set the photograph down on the coffee table and sat back down next to Liam.

"Look, it sounds like she wants you to wait so there's still hope, right?"

Liam sighed. It seemed like he had spent more time waiting for his life with Hope to begin than they had actually spent together.

Caroline frowned suddenly.

"Are you sure no one else had a hand in this? A certain jeweler perhaps, or your Dad?"

"No, not this time. But Quinn and my Dad have done a lot of damage in the past. I always thought that made us stronger, as a couple, but maybe I was wrong…"

Liam looked distracted, as though an idea had suddenly occurred to him.

Caroline's phone started beeping.

"Shoot, that's Rick. Sorry, I better get back to Forrester…Hope's holding a press conference this afternoon."

"You mean a press conference _about_ Hope leaving?"

Caroline looked confused.

"You guys do realise that Hope has left already, right?"

"Agh, nope, I'm pretty sure everyone at Forrester is waiting for her to arrive. Oh wow. She's left already? Are you sure?"

"Deacon picked her up and he had his bag with him. So yeah, I'm pretty sure. She must have wanted to leave without too much drama."

"Huh. More like leaving all the drama for the rest of us to deal with. Wow. Those guys are going to flip when I tell them."

She collected her bag and Liam got up to walk her out.

At the door Caroline turned back to him, her pretty face full of concern again.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I will. Thanks for coming by and talking it through."

"Any time cuz." Caroline hugged him. "You just hanging here today?"

"Actually, I might get out of the house for a while. Probably do me good."

"Definitely will. Call if you need anything."

Liam closed the door after her and walked back into the lounge room. Caroline had left the photograph of he and Hope on the coffee table. He picked it up and returned it to the mantelpiece.

He cast a quick glance at the mail Caroline had brought in. Nothing that couldn't wait till tomorrow. He knew what he needed to do now.

It was time to visit Quinn.

He wasn't sure which facility she was receiving treatment at and he was certain Wyatt would not willingly divulge that information.

But he had a plan.

And he was feeling better already.

* * *

><p>Hope was silent and stony-faced as they headed out of L.A. The world flashed by her window, soaked in California sunshine, unchanged despite all that had happened that morning. People were going about their day, smiling and happy…but all she could see was the hurt on Liam's face. He had never anticipated this. He was shocked. Crushed. And that moment, when he realised the truth of what she was saying, that <em>look<em> in his eyes, haunted her.

She was getting stiff and sore too, having sat in the same position for too long. But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to move. Being alone, in such close proximity to Deacon, and feeling vulnerable as it was, she was suddenly too awkward to move, let alone speak. She felt like she was a little girl again, being driven somewhere by her dad, her hands obediently resting in her lap.

Deacon too had said very little since they had left Liam's but all of a sudden he spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Hope shook her head resolutely.

"Good. I don't either."

Hope turned to Deacon, unsure what to make of this response. He smiled at her.

"It's boring, isn't it?"

"Nah, nothing about you is boring. But if you're not ready to talk about it then we can talk about something else. You know, get to know each other a bit better."

Hope smiled weakly but then the look of mute sadness returned.

"You already know everything about me. Everyone does. My life is an open book. _Literally._"

"I don't mean stuff like that, like who you're dating or who your mom is dating…"

Deacon trailed off. He could feel Hope's eyes on him. His daughter, sitting right beside him, looking to him for guidance or reassurance. For _something _anyway. Like a real dad. A feeling of panic started to grow in his chest. He wasn't a real dad though. He had nothing he could offer her. There was nothing inside him that was worth anything. Not for her. She was only with him now because of a lie and if she found out why…

Deacon took a breath and looked straight ahead. He stretched his fingers and loosened his grip on the wheel. He needed to relax.

"I meant more…like, tell me something the press would never know. Tell me something I would never be able to guess about you."

She smiled but he could tell that she wasn't completely at ease yet.

"Okay, I'll go first…You know what my favourite thing to watch on TV is?"

"No, what?"

"Guess."

"I don't know, like CSI or something?"

"Ooh, bad guess. Actually, believe it or not, I really love…watching…cooking shows."

Hope laughed.

"No! I don't believe it. Bad boy Deacon likes to cook?"

Deacon looked away, silent for a moment.

"Well, I haven't done much actual cooking yet but, yeah, I'd like to learn."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you that. I didn't mean it..."

"I know, it's okay."

He turned to Hope and smiled. She smiled back and shifted herself in her chair so that she was facing him.

"Alright. Guess what my favourite food is."

"Too easy, c'mon."

"Guess."

"Well looking at you, I'm going to say…salad. Or sushi."

"Ha! Chocolate covered potato chips."

"No way. That's so wrong! Chips and chocolate, ugh."

"It's the best. You shouldn't knock it till you try it."

"Well, when I finally have my own place with a decent kitchen I'll cook you something which will blow chocolate covered chips right out of the park."

Hope laughed.

"That would be nice. You could teach me because unfortunately I take after my mom in that department…"

Deacon grimaced.

"Ooh, I have not heard good things about Brooke's cooking but I thought maybe, you know, that was just bad press or something."

"Nope, trust me, it's all true. Thankfully Liam is pretty handy in the kitchen though…"

She trailed off and turned back to look out the window.

They had got off to a good start but now her mind was wandering back to L.A. Back to Liam and Wyatt. Deacon knew he would have to have this conversation with her eventually. Quinn's plan was for him to take Hope away from L.A and for him to encourage Hope to choose Wyatt. As much as Deacon liked Wyatt he also didn't have anything against Liam. And the fact that they were both Bill Spencer's sons…well, that was a strike against _both_ of them.

He had agreed to take Hope away from L.A. It really did sound like a good opportunity for her to clear her head and a good chance for them to get to know each other. And he had told Quinn that he would helpHope come to a decision but he wasn't clear with her what this meant exactly.

"You know I'm really glad you agreed to come with me Hope. I know it was a big deal for you to leave your mom and work…." Deacon paused, unwilling to bring up Liam again. "Not to mention two half-brothers who will remain nameless…I think this trip will be really good, for both of us."

Hope smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Wyatt kept a few cars behind Hope and Deacon. He still wasn't sure how long he was going to follow them. Maybe once they stopped he would turn back. At least then he would know where she was. But he had no idea where they were going or how long they planned to be away.<p>

Every time he tried to make a decision about whether to turn back he would think 'just a little bit longer'. But soon they would be leaving L.A…

Every now and then he would catch a glimpse of Hope up ahead, her face in profile as they turned a corner, and he would feel even more determined to keep following them. It was as if he were chasing a dream that kept slipping out of reach, a dream that he was trying desperately to stay in.

Life without Hope terrified him more than anything he could imagine.

He had to keep going, to keep her in sight.

Just a little bit longer.

* * *

><p>21<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

No turning back

Chapter 3

_Making the most of it_

Eric put the phone down and turned back to Brooke who was perched cross-legged on the velvet couch in the Forrester CEO office. Soft sunlight spilled in through the frosted windows behind her, highlighting the golden tones of her bare skin and illuminating her blonde hair. There was an unusual stiffness to her pose, belying an inner turmoil her external beauty couldn't hide. Her fingers were knotted together in her lap and her piercing green eyes - _those eyes - _were downcast and troubled.

_There is certainly something about her_, Eric thought. _Something that makes you want to love her no matter what_, _knowing_ _she will always break your heart. _Eric smiled sadly. He had lived long enough, and fallen in love so many times, that he recognised heartbreak was part of the pleasure of the game.

"That was Rick."

Brooke looked up as if startled but then her eyes focused on him, imploring him to rescue her – _but from what?_

He knew what Stephanie's answer would be, 'From herself!'

It was true, in many ways Brooke was her own worst enemy. She was like the goddess of love trying to live in a world where love had too many rules. Rules she kept unwittingly breaking. Feeling her green eyes watching him from across the room, Eric remembered how it felt to be the object of her gaze and a thought that often occurred to him when he looked at her formed in his mind.

_All any man could ever want_.

"He has everything ready for the press conference. All we need now is, well, a little hope." Eric smiled playfully, hoping to reassure her that this predicament was not as bad as it seemed. After all, Forrester Creations had survived much worse. As scandals went, this barely rated a mention for the fashion house.

But he knew that the repercussions for the company were not really what troubled her.

Brooke smiled weakly and returned her gaze to the floor. His words had not managed to penetrate the turmoil of her thoughts.

He had never seen her like this. So distant, so mute with sadness. He poured her a glass of water and carried it over, settling himself on the couch beside her.

"I would offer you something stronger but Rick, like any responsible child, seems to have hidden the good stuff from his old man." He chuckled at his own joke.

"Water is fine. Thank you Eric." Brooke obediently took a sip and then placed the glass on the coffee table. She was still distracted with her own thoughts, staring down at her engagement ring. Bill's ring.

Eric frowned at the ostentatiously large diamond set in its ornate frame. It was not to his liking at all. Such flashy displays of wealth made him uncomfortable. He prided himself in having more refined tastes, devoting his life to the pursuit of elegance – timeless and classic.

Still, he had to admire the boldness of the piece. The audacity of it. It was Bill Spencer all over. And knowing Brooke, as he did, he could see how Bill's confidence, his willingness to commit to grand gestures, had dazzled her, swept her away against her better judgement.

_But it's too much_, he mused, rearranging himself to face to her. _His style of love, it's too rough_. _He doesn't understand her at all._

"Rick has everything under control. You should be very proud of him. Our son. I know I am."

Brooke turned to him, beginning to warm a little. He knew he could always bring her back on this topic.

* * *

><p>As he drove back to Spencer Publications, Liam's thoughts raced. He felt as if he was trapped in a terrible dream. A dream in which nothing made sense anymore. How could Hope do this to him, to <em>them<em>? She had always been so clear about what she wanted, who she was and what she believed in. She was the one constant in his life, the point on the horizon that he was always moving towards. His future. The person he could always rely on to be exactly who he expected her to be.

But she had a secret, something she had kept from him. How long had she felt this way?

He imagined her at work with Wyatt, after hours, locked in a tight embrace…

His brother. And just when they were finally getting to know each other, finally putting their past rivalry aside and learning to trust each other. Learning to _be_ brothers in more than just name.

So Liam had thought.

He could see Wyatt standing in his office that very morning. There was a nervous energy about him that Liam assumed was because they were discussing Quinn. But now he remembered how Wyatt had avoided looking him in the eye and all that cryptic talk about being ready for the future. Liam exhaled bitterly.

He knew Hope would have told Brooke everything. How she was feeling, about her plans to leave. So it was likely that his father was also aware of the situation.

"Call Dad"

Liam waited for the line to connect.

"Son. Good to hear from you."

Liam could tell from Bill's tone that he knew what had happened.

"You know, don't you?"

"Well, that depends. I know a lot of things. You're going to have to be more specific."

"About Hope, leaving."

"Leaving with her dropkick dad? Yeah, I knew about that."

"And Wyatt?"

Bill sighed.

"Unfortunate. You guys were just starting to get along."

"Yeah well, I should have known never to trust him."

"Well hang on, if it weren't for Hope's wishy-washy, indecisiveness none of this would have happened."

Liam felt that old instinct to defend Hope against Bill's accusations but he knew this time it wouldn't sound convincing. His heart just wasn't in this fight.

"It's not all her fault. Wyatt's been relentless. I'm sure you're proud of him for going after what he wants. No matter what."

"I'm not happy about this, I promise you. Hope's antics have upset quite a few people. People I care a lot about."

"Well, this isn't exactly like her. It must be tearing her up inside knowing that she is hurting the people she loves."

He said it to counter Bill's constant undermining of Hope but as soon as the words were out of his mouth he felt a pang. It was true. More than ever he wished she were there with him, to hold and to comfort. To remind her of what they meant to each other.

"We're going to have agree to disagree when it comes to Little Miss Can-do-no-wrong. More importantly, what can I do to help _you_, son?"

"I'm coming in to office. I need to speak to you about something."

"We're talking now. Don't come in to the office. You know what you need? A night out on the town. Couple of drinks, meet some new people. Have some fun."

"Nice try but I'll see you in 10."

Liam ended the call. He knew Bill meant well and he wished things really were simple enough that a night out would help him feel better. But things were never that simple, not for him, and especially not since Quinn Fuller had entered his life.

The person he really wanted to talk to was Brooke. Only she would know what Hope was really thinking. Perhaps things weren't as bad as Hope had led him believe. Perhaps the kiss was quite innocent, just an impulsive, spur of the moment thing. Maybe it didn't mean anything but, wracked by guilt, Hope felt compelled to confess. After all, she held everyone, including herself, to such high standards.

Liam felt a glimmer of hope. But then…

_I love you too_. That's what she said. _Too_. A little word that meant so much.

His heart sank.

That was the other reason he wanted to talk to Brooke. She was the fiercest defender of their relationship, no matter how many obstacles stood in their way. That was saying something considering all the heartbreak and hardship that seemed to follow them.

Brooke was probably the only person who could restore Liam's faith in a future with Hope.

But as much as he desperately needed this reassurance he also needed to see his father. As soon as Caroline had mentioned Quinn he'd felt suspicious. He couldn't shake the feeling that she might be involved even though it was hard to see how since she was currently checked in to a mental health facility out of town. She had probably been encouraging Wyatt to pursue Hope all along, ever since Hope asked him to come back to Forrester. But there was no way she could make Hope say those things. She couldn't manipulate Hope into falling in love with Wyatt.

Or could she?

Liam knew better than to underestimate Quinn Fuller. He had to be sure. To do this he needed to speak to her, and Bill was perhaps the only person who could help him.

After all the trouble he had caused in the past, he owed it to Liam to help him out now.

Liam intended on making sure of it.

* * *

><p>The press room was all set up when Caroline entered. The last of the chairs were being brought in and arranged. The Hope for the Future logo was projected behind the stage and over on one side there was a large promotional shot of Hope wearing her trademark expression, serious but enigmatic at the same time.<p>

Generally Caroline got along well with Hope but, after her conversation with Liam, she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the photo.

"Hi there. Wow, you pulled this together fast."

Rick looked up and motioned for her to come across. He was standing with the sound engineer as the final checks of the microphone were being done.

Caroline nimbly navigated her way across the floor, between staff members carrying chairs, to the front of the stage.

"That's all set Mr Forrester. We're ready when you are."

"Thanks Steve."

Rick helped Caroline up onto the stage. She could tell he was anxious.

"Can you believe this? I haven't seen Hope yet, have you? I want to talk to her before this thing gets started."

Rick pulled out his phone.

"About that…"

"She hasn't returned any of my calls…"

He was about to call her again.

"Um, Rick?"

He looked up. For the first time since she had come in he actually seemed aware that she was there.

"I haven't even had a chance to properly explain to you what's going on. I'm sorry. It's been such a crazy day."

Caroline put her hands on his shoulders.

"You do realise that this place wouldn't function without you, right?"

Rick smiled.

"I don't think everyone here would agree with you about that."

"Well yeah, there is that _one_ person. But that person is just bitter and like, super grumpy."

Caroline pulled a face.

Rick put his arms around her slender waist and pulled her close.

"Of course he's bitter and grumpy. He doesn't have someone like you in his corner."

Caroline just had enough time to let out an 'aww' before Rick kissed her. He released her, his face quickly turning serious again.

"So it seems my little sister can't decide which of your cousins she wants to be with."

"I know. I just came from seeing Liam."

"He must be pretty shocked, like the rest of us."

"Shocked. Devastated. Yeah, the guy's kind of a wreck right now."

"I feel for him. This whole thing is bad for everyone. So you know she is leaving too, with Deacon? We'll have to decide if someone else should step in or if we focus on…"

Caroline moved close to him again and cupped his face in her hand. "Babe, it's going to be okay. You know, the business side of things, we'll figure it out."

"What would I do without you? You always make me feel better."

Caroline stepped back. "Okay, so I want you to remember that when you hear what I have to say."

Rick looked confused.

Caroline took a deep breath.

"I don't think that Hope is coming in to work today. In fact, I think she has already left."

"What? No, my mom said that she…"

"I know. But Liam told me that she left his place _with_ Deacon…and that she had her bags with her."

Rick's face was tense with anger.

"How she could do this? Doesn't she realise how this will affect Mom?"

Brooke's history with Deacon Sharpe and his reputation for being generally bad news for anyone he got involved with were common knowledge.

Caroline groaned.

"I hadn't even thought about that. Your poor mom, she must be so worried. Deacon isn't exactly dad of the year material."

"That's an understatement."

Rick turned away. Hope's blue eyes stared back at him impassively. His little sister, off with Deacon Sharpe. What was she thinking?

"Well, he is her dad Rick…and I'm sure he'll look after her. He would never do anything to harm her, if that's what you're worried about."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. You don't know Deacon like I do."

"True. But babe, Hope's a big girl. I think we just have to trust that she knows what she's doing."

Rick wouldn't turn around.

Caroline hated seeing him like this. He always took on the burden of other people's problems because he loved them and even though she loved and admired this quality, it worried her at times. How much pressure was he expected to carry? And what did he get in return?

"Maybe this is a good opportunity," Caroline ventured, "for you."

Rick turned to her, frowning.

"What about if you do the press conference. Show Eric that you can take charge in a crisis."

Rick looked thoughtful for a moment, then started to shake his head.

"I don't know. I'd need to run it by my dad first. And I doubt Ridge would go for it."

"Ridge, smidge. _You're_ Eric's son, and Hope's brother, who better to speak for her? You can handle this. Just keep it brief and upbeat. She's taking a holiday. That's all they need to know."

* * *

><p>Deacon looked over at Hope. She was sleeping, using his jacket as a pillow propped against the window. All of a sudden she seemed quite vulnerable, not the young woman he had come to know, so sure of herself and how she wanted the world to see her, but just another young person, lost and uncertain.<p>

Deacon remembered being the same age, trying to make his way in a world that seemed completely uncaring and out of his control. He had made so many mistakes and Hope was the product of one of these. The worst. Now he felt an overwhelming need to protect her, but from what? So many people claimed to be looking out for her best interests – Brooke, Liam, Quinn, the list went on - but who was right? He suspected they were all more qualified to offer advice than him and yet here she was, relying on him.

But if she knew it was Quinn's idea they leave town together he would lose her trust forever.

Too late to turn back now.

He just had to make the best of a bad situation and hope that she never learnt the truth. Now that he was alone with her he swore to himself that he would be the person who would help her figure out what it was that _she_ wanted.

She opened her eyes, blinking at the late afternoon sun.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Only about twenty minutes or so. Looks like you needed it."

"I guess I did. I didn't sleep much last night."

That tone of sadness. Deacon wondered how far they would have to go for her to forget what she had left behind.

"Feel any better?"

"A bit, yeah."

She cast him a weak smile then took her phone out of her handbag. It had been turned off since they started out. Deacon's suggestion, to give her some space until she was ready to talk. Of course, it had actually been Quinn's suggestion so that Liam and Brooke wouldn't be able to contact Hope. But Hope had so readily agreed to it that Deacon tried to convince himself that it really was a good idea.

She turned it on.

"Honey, are you ready to do that?"

"I just need to see…I'll turn it off again, don't worry."

_Don't worry_. But he was worried. She had put her faith in him. _Him_. Deacon Sharpe. And she was telling him not to worry.

He glanced over at her phone. She had lots of missed calls but they were mostly from Rick.

_Good old Rick._

Hope was true to her word. She switched the phone off and put it back in her bag, turning to look at the landscape outside her window.

He knew she had travelled overseas before but not so much around California, let alone beyond its borders. Most likely all of this was quite new and unfamiliar to her.

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Not even the slightest."

She flipped her head round to face him.

"Hopefully you do!"

She had an expression of mock horror on her face.

"Eh, I have a rough idea."

Hope laughed.

"Well, I guess that's better than nothing."

"We'll need to stop for gas soon. Maybe get a bite to eat too?"

Hope nodded.

"Sure. It'll be nice to stretch my legs."

She crinkled up her face and stretched her arms and legs out as far as she could.

"What, I thought you'd be used to it, flying around the world in the Forrester jet. Must get pretty cramped up in that little plane."

She rolled her eyes. "I haven't travelled _that_ much." Then in an exaggeratedly haughty tone added, "And for your information, there's a bed on the jet so you can travel in comfort."

"Well excuse me." Deacon laughed. "I've only ever flown coach."

"I've flown coach too."

"C'mon, give me a break."

"I have!"

She was genuinely indignant now but laughing too, her eyes big and bright. Liam and Wyatt were fading silently into the distance behind them.

"Anyway, I'm here now, aren't I? Wherever this is exactly…"

Her voice trailed off but she was happy. He could tell.

"Well, I can't promise it will be the most comfortable trip you'll ever have but we'll have fun. It'll be an adventure."

Hope looked at him seriously.

"It's what I need. I don't know how you knew I needed it but I'm really grateful. And I'm really looking forward to getting to know you better."

Deacon felt a pang. What was it, guilt? Her words were bitter-sweet. If only she knew whose plan this really was…

But he had to put that out of his mind. She was here, his daughter. They were together. She said this was the right thing, that's all that mattered. What he did with this time together, that's what was important, not how they had ended up here.

* * *

><p>"Liam, I was just about to watch Hope's press conference."<p>

Bill was standing in front of his desk, scotch in hand. He sounded as if it had been any other day, like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Although it was beyond dispute, there were times in Liam's life when he actually wondered if Bill Spencer really was his father.

This was one of those times.

Liam shut the door and joined him in front of his computer.

"Well I don't know who'll be announcing it but it won't be Hope."

Bill allowed himself to look only mildly confused.

"Know something I don't?"

"Yeah, Hope already left with Deacon."

For once Bill looked genuinely surprised but he was quick to regain his composure.

"I have to hand it her, that was well played. I'm looking forward even more to seeing how this train wreck unfolds." He nudged Liam. "Let's hope Ridge has to do the dirty work."

Rick appeared on the screen with Caroline by his side.

"First off, I would like to thank you all for coming at such short notice. As you know, Hope for the Future has been one of Forrester Creations' most successful, not to mention inspiring, lines to date."

Bill groaned.

"Yadda, yadda. Get to the point."

"Dad, I need you to help me find Quinn."

Liam could see his father flinch at the mention of her name.

"Why?"

The jaunty tone in his voice had disappeared, replaced with barely concealed hatred.

"I need to find out what she knows about this."

Bill rolled his eyes.

"I know you think this is all Hope but if you knew her like I do, you would be suspicious too. Please."

Bill looked at Liam, his face expressionless, appraising him with cold eyes. Liam was often at a loss to see any similarity between himself and his father. Standing there, asking him for help, he wondered if Bill was sizing him up, wondering, as Liam often did, how he could be his son.

"What makes you think I know where that wackjob is hiding out?"

"Don't tell me you haven't kept tabs on her after everything she did."

Bill's gaze gave nothing away.

"And even if you don't know where she is you'll know how to find her."

Bill inhaled deeply but didn't take his eyes off Liam.

"Son, I know you think this is a big disaster but I think you need to take a step back and realise that marrying someone who doesn't know who or what she wants, that would have been a real disaster."

Liam felt sick. It always came back to this.

"I don't want to do this with you. This Hope versus Steffy argument. Not right now. I need to find Hope."

Bill smiled ruefully.

"See? Do you see? I didn't even mention Steffy. _You_ did. Why? Because she's the woman you should be with, and deep down you know it! You're not even trying to find Hope, you're going after Quinn!"

Bill put his hands on Liam's shoulders.

"Son, you have to stop blaming everyone else for the fact that you and Hope don't work together."

Liam was speechless. For a few moments he stood there looking at his father in disbelief. Confused thoughts raced through his brain. Why had he brought up Steffy? And why was he trying to track down Quinn? Why not go after Hope?

_Because none of this makes any sense._

He could hear Rick lying flawlessly at the press conference.

"I called you all here today to let you know that my sister, Hope Logan, will be taking a few months off after working tirelessly to promote the HFTF line."

Sounds of surprise in the audience. Ripples of concern.

"This line and the concepts that underpin it – integrity, community, responsibility – these are ideals that are close to Hope's heart. But, as you all know, there is something else close to her heart, or should I say, someone."

A little laughter.

_But will they buy it?_

"Hope and Liam Spencer have been engaged for some time now and although I won't go in to details, I will say that a wedding that celebrates the love between those two…"

Pause for effect.

"…well, it takes some planning, let me tell you."

More laughter from the audience.

_Rick to the rescue._

_But none of this makes any sense._

All of a sudden Liam's mind cleared. Whenever things didn't make any sense, there was always a simple explanation.

Quinn. Quinn had to be involved, somehow.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"It's a bad idea. That woman is dangerous and she's not the reason your girlfriend can't make up her mind."

"Tell me or I'll find her myself."

Bill looked away.

"It's up north. The place she's in."

"Where _exactly_? What's it called?"

Bill sighed.

"I'll get you the details if that's what you really want."

Liam didn't answer but wouldn't look away.

Bill opened his desk drawer and took a business card out. He looked down at the card in his hand.

"This is a bad idea. You're not going to find the answers you're looking for."

Liam took the card from him.

"We'll see."

He turned to leave but before he opened the door a thought occurred to him.

"How do you know this is where she is?"

"Who do you think organised it and paid for it? I wanted that woman as far away from both my sons as possible." He took a slow sip of scotch. "And now you want to go find her."

Liam put the card in his pocket.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>They had entered the room just before things got started. Now they were lined up against the back wall, like a firing squad. Eric, Brooke and Ridge. Brooke looked confused and concerned but Ridge's face was stoney with rage. Rick hoped that Eric's expression showed that he was proud of Rick for taking the initiative but, as usual, his father was the most difficult one to read.<p>

"That's enough questions for now. Again I want to thank you all for coming. We will, no doubt, have more news for you soon."

People began to get up and move away.

Rick turned to Caroline.

"Time to face the music, I guess."

Caroline smiled.

"You were so amazing. They should be thanking you for doing this."

Rick took her hand and they walked over to join the others. As soon as she saw him approaching Brooke stepped forward and put her hand on Rick's arm.

"Honey, where's Hope? Have you heard from her?"

But before he had a chance to answer Ridge started up.

"What was that? You just hold a press conference now without running it by anyone? Who do you think you are?"

"Dad asked me to call this, you know that."

Ridge raised his clenched fist as if he was going to object to this and then restrained himself, dropping his hands to his sides.

"Look, if the spokesperson for the line can't make the announcement, Dad or I should do it."

Rick looked incredulous.

"The _spokesperson_? You mean Hope? Hope, who used to be your step daughter…"

Eric stepped in between the two.

"Alright, that's enough."

He turned to Rick, his face still giving little away.

"You did a good job."

Ridge shook his head in disbelief.

"Better to run something like this by us first in future but I think, given the circumstances, this turned out well."

"Thanks Dad."

Eric turned to Ridge but he was already walking away.

"Ridge…"

"Not now."

Eric sighed and turned back to the others but before he could say anything Gerrard sidled up to him.

"Eric, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about all of this?"

Eric smiled and began to escort him away. Rick could hear him telling Gerrard, "Rick has done an excellent job informing you all about this news Gerrard. There's really nothing more to add."

"But you can see why it would seem a bit strange?"

Eric chuckled.

"We're too old, you and I, to make sense of young people's behaviour."

Once they were out of earshot Brooke grabbed his arm again.

"Honey, where is Hope?"

He looked into her desperate eyes and all the confidence his father's words had given him disappeared. Caroline positioned herself by his side, taking his hand.

"Um Brooke, there's something we have to tell you."

* * *

><p>Once he was out of the press room, Ridge pulled his phone out and brought up Steffy's number.<p>

His call went to voicemail.

"Call me when you've seen the press conference_. _We need to talk."

He strode off down the hall, ignoring the one or two media people brave enough to try to ask him a question.

* * *

><p>Wyatt pulled off the road about a block away from the gas station where Hope and Deacon had stopped. Night was almost upon them. The sky above had turned deep shades of purple and dark blue and the surrounding landscape had disappeared in shadow. Standing beneath the bright lights of the gas station, Wyatt could almost make out the expression on Hope's face.<p>

Deacon was filling up and Hope was standing opposite him, stretching. They seemed at ease with each other, chatting happily. Every now and then, Deacon would throw his head back and laugh and Hope would drop her head forward, her long hair concealing her face. Wyatt could just make out the high notes of her laughter on the night air.

He smiled. He was glad she was happy. She had seemed so sad earlier that day, leaving Liam's. It pained him to see her like that, especially from a distance, unable to go to her and comfort her.

But she still seemed very far away. In less than a minute he could be by her side, but then what? She would tell him to go home. She would tell him how she loved them both and how she didn't want to hurt either of them.

She would tell him how impossible the situation was and he couldn't bear that, not again.

All of a sudden he wondered how Liam was doing. He wondered if he was still at the house, still stunned by Hope's news. Or was he was out somewhere, trying to find Wyatt, hoping to confront him with what he now knew?

That Wyatt had betrayed him.

The sound of Wyatt's phone ringing startled him. For a second he had the irrational thought that Hope and Deacon might hear it and discover him. He picked it up, watching as they walked into the gas station, oblivious to his presence.

It was Quinn. Of course.

"Mom."

"Honey, where are you?"

"Most people begin a phone conversation by asking _how_ are you, not where are you."

Quinn was unfazed.

"Well, I'm not most people. Don't avoid the question. Did you take my advice?"

Wyatt sighed. He weighed up the pros and cons of telling his mother the truth but it wouldn't matter. She could always tell when he was lying.

"Against my better judgement, yes."

Quinn squealed.

Wyatt pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Don't get too excited. I'm planning to head back soon."

But was he? Could he really turn around now and just let this play out?

"No! You should follow her. Make sure she's okay."

"She seems fine. Happy actually. Maybe this is what she needs. Some time out from everything."

"Time out is code for time away from Liam. Time out is an opportunity for you. She loves _you_. She's just running away because she doesn't know how to break it to Liam."

Wyatt wanted to be reassured by his mother's words, by her twisted version of the truth. But he knew Hope much better than she did.

"She told him the truth, Mom. She _has_ broken it off with him, for now anyway."

"Well exactly! _For now_. It's not a clean break which means you need to follow her. Be there for her."

She was relentless. There was no argument she couldn't turn until it was in her favour. Wyatt was tired of arguing. Quinn must have sensed this because the tone of her voice now softened.

"She might need you, honey. What if she gets into trouble or something?"

Wyatt frowned.

"What kind of trouble would she get into? Anyway, it's not like she's alone, she's with her dad."

Quinn disregarded this.

"You've come this far, and I'm so proud of you for taking charge, but don't lose your nerve now. Follow her!"

Wyatt always felt a little wary when his mother approved of something he did. He could also tell from her tone that she knew she was going to get her way.

He heard a car door slam.

Then another.

They were leaving.

"I gotta go."

"Go! I'll call you soon."

"I know you will."

Wyatt flung his phone down on the passenger seat and started the car. His wheels sprayed gravel as he pulled back onto the road and headed out after them, keeping a good distance behind so they wouldn't notice him.

Now that it was night all he could see of them was their brake lights moving in the dark. The desire to see Hope again, even if it was from a distance, was almost overwhelming. Just to see her and hear her laugh.

Wyatt realised that, the further away they got from L.A., the harder it would be to turn around and let her go. Taking his mother's advice might be a reckless, foolish and, if history was anything to go by, dangerous move.

But he had to fight for her.

Unlike his brother, he couldn't just sit back and watch her leave. Deep down, he knew he had to fight harder than Liam to convince her that he was the right choice.

He loved her too much to leave it to fate.


End file.
